


Detestar

by AndyMoon_SummerLavg



Series: Feeling and losing [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angry Deidara, Creepy, Deidara se siente como un acosador, Headcanon, Incómodo, Información random, Insomnio, M/M, Obito Aslepp, Obito es malo con el contacto humano, POV Deidara, Pining, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Romance, Stalking, raro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyMoon_SummerLavg/pseuds/AndyMoon_SummerLavg
Summary: Hoy sería una de esas noches, y Deidara estaba harto.





	Detestar

**Author's Note:**

> Esta es como la secuela de "Idealizar", más rara y larga. Solo diez días de diferencia, que logro (?) Disfruten. ~
> 
>  
> 
> PD: Aquí no hay referencias, creo (?).

Hoy sería una de esas noches.

El reloj marcaba las diez y media pero Deidara seguía despierto, acostado a un metro de un Tobi hacía minutos dormido. Deidara había notado que, si él no se dormía antes que su persona, se dormirían a la vez, como si estuviesen sincronizados. Un detalle extraño, aunque los dos tienen esa tendencia a dormir poco, así que tal vez solo sea mera coincidencia. Si se ponía a pensar demás el insomnio se alargaría y ya nada le haría descansar, ni siquiera las pastillas que al final tuvo que aceptar de Kakuzu.

Ya acostumbrado a sus males de sueño, se levantó con premura y a su taller se dirigió. Las velas eran algo caras en esa región, pero su taller tenía luz artificial gracias a su difunto compañero, por lo que no temía pasar un rato ahí, dejando su imaginación volar y poder crear. Pasó la llave de la habitación y entró sin más, encendiendo el bombillo para no tropezar con alguna baratija de marioneta olvidada, por pura maña en realidad. El lugar estaba perfectamente ordenado, como desde su llegada a Akatsuki se había encargado de mantener. Sasori era un maniático del orden, él necesitaba hacer algo cada que no podía descansar. Al final el lugar terminó siendo probablemente el más ordenado de la guarida.

No era tan tarde en la noche, el murmullo de Hidan peleando con Kakuzu de lejos se lo confirmó, así que se dijo que apenas ellos no provocaran ningún ruido trataría de descansar. Kisame e Itachi se habían dormido hace una hora y se preguntaba cómo todos estaban en la guarida pero parecían actuar como si ese no fuera el caso. Deberían dejar de hacer eso, porque Deidara estaba harto de tener que fingir que no conocía las rutinas de sueño y comida de cada uno de ellos. Ya las veces en las que su aburrimiento le llevó a preparar el desayuno, almuerzo y/o cena para todos sus rostros de incredulidad por su exactitud al momento de servir era algo que ya no se le antojaba gracioso. En parte porque ya no se sorprendían tanto como las primeras veces.

Itachi se dormía a las nueve, Kisame media hora más tarde, siendo seguido por él y Tobi a la hora (si no tenía insomnio, claro). Kakuzu y Hidan se dormían entre las once y las doce, haciendo ruido hasta el final. Deidara despertaba a las cuatro y treinta con Tobi, Kakuzu a las cinco, Kisame e Itachi a las cinco y media, Hidan a las seis, a veces a las ocho. Todos ellos comían apenas se levantaban, seis horas después del desayuno del último en despertar almorzaban y una hora antes de que Itachi se durmiera, cenaban. Solo Sasori y Zetsu no seguían este patrón al estar en la guarida por su condición no humana. Si lo pensaba mucho, era un poco raro que se acordara con tanto detalle de algo así, mas eso pasaba cuando convives con las mismas personas desde hacía años.

Suspiró agotado de pensar en sus compañeros, acercándose con desgana a su silla después de cerrar la puerta con seguro. Su cerebro no estaba para pensar, menos en los horarios de sueño y comida de un montón de criminales con los que de vez en vez compartía techo. De hecho, no podía pensar bien en nada, ni siquiera en esculpir una nueva escultura de arcilla. Se sentía tan cansado que juraría que mañana no podría ir a misión sin terminar noqueado por el sueño a mitad de esta. Su jodido ciclo del sueño era un dolor de culo con el que no le gustaba lidiar antes de una misión y menos después de un entrenamiento.

"Por lo menos", pensó, "Tobi lo hizo muy bien hoy". Tan inusual, pero agradable a la vez.

El campo de minas que habían organizado juntos ese día había sido mejor de lo que se hubiera esperado cuando se planteó su realización. Tobi captó la idea enseguida, así que ya solo quedaba visualizar las posibilidades variantes y realizar la técnica en el menor tiempo posible. Le gustaría probarla mañana en la misión a la que irían, pero era demasiado pronto para mostrar su nueva creación. El punto era el factor sorpresa después de todo, y su velocidad como equipo aún no era la adecuada para tener tal factor cubierto. Anotó mentalmente que cuando Tobi colocara la minas, él debía mantener distraído al enemigo con lo mínimo hasta que su compañero finalizara por lo menos. Nada que no supiera hacer.

Apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa de trabajo que tenía enfrente y recostó su cabeza encima de ellos, usándolos de almohada improvisada, solo para sentirse más tranquilo, no porque fuera a dormir. Lentamente su mente adormecida empezó a divagar, pensar demás cosas que no necesitaba pensar en primer lugar. La imagen del enmascarado naranja fue formándose con cuidado, discretamente para que cuando se dio cuenta, sus pensamientos giraban en torno al idiota que lo volvía loco cada día. Sintió sus mejillas arder sin razón y ya nada pudo hacer para desviar su cerebro a otra cosa. Así el insomnio nunca se iría, se dijo.

No había mucho en que pensar, en realidad, Tobi era una incógnita andante que ya le empezaba a costar descifrar por lo menos en su parte más superficial. Sabía poco de él, su supuesto nombre que sospechaba era falso, que oculta su cuerpo a la vista por motivos que solo podía teorizar, desaparecía sin razón a veces, podía utilizar el elemento tierra, Zetsu era su mejor amigo desde hacía muchísimo, era o fingía ser un idiota con todas las letras y estaba en Akatsuki porque Pain le veía un uso, una capacidad especial tal vez. Pain siempre podía ser un demente que toma malas decisiones, pero eso no quitaba que, por como Tobi en su misterio parecía ser apenas una persona que existía, hubiese una necesidad general por descubrir quién es, porqué es como es, de dónde viene y como demonios terminó en esa organización. Pero el adulto con mente de niño suelta tanta información como un mudo hablando. A Deidara le irritaba, a veces sentía que una pared era más comunicativa que ese idiota.

Llevaban ya dos meses como compañeros, habían convivido una cantidad considerable de tiempo y aún no lograba entender a ese hombre en lo absoluto ¡Es que no tenía sentido! Llamarle Senpai y después burlarse de él, ser un completo inútil en las misiones casi siempre, preguntarle sobre su pasado pero siempre esquivar sus preguntas con maestría... Eran comportamientos simplemente raros, porque no es que él fuera serio y privado pero tampoco era un libro abierto. No era respetuoso mas le lanzaba elogios así sin más, para después desprestigiar lo como si de un perro se tratara. Nunca parecía saber nada, sin embargo cuando quería podía aplicar conocimientos complejos con rapidez. Actuaba como un niño pero podía jurar que él era mayor y también que se preocupaba por su persona. Además estaba esa extraña costumbre de mirarlo demasiado cuando creía que no le veía... Le provocaba cierta ansiedad pensar en eso, ya que su cerebro se negaba a no encontrar una respuesta lógica a ese tonto.

Y aún así, puede que lo que hacía peor ese barullo de pensamientos que trataban de acoplarse para crear el concepto de Tobi, era el incidente de hacía dos semanas. Su ceño se frunció al recordarlo, agotado de pensar y repensar lo que había pasado, al igual de lo que desencadenó. Le daba cierta náusea, como si un montón de aves, mariposas, polillas y libélulas tuvieran un combate a muerte en su estómago. Su mente no terminaba de definir lo sucedido ni cómo se encontraba después de, sin embargo ahí estaba, recordando el momento con plena exactitud.

Después de una misión corta habían comprado comida para almorzar en un prado mientras Deidara se encargaba de leer unos pergaminos relacionados con la pasada misión. Esa era una modalidad que habían adoptado desde su unión como equipo, así que se sentía cómodo, no le prestó mucha atención a las acciones de su compañero sentado a su lado ¿Por qué hacerlo? Tobi era alguien que en esos momentos de relajación se mantenía apacible, hasta un poco soportable. Así que no cayó en cuenta de la discreta mano sobre su pierna hasta que esta ya estaba firmemente colocada en sus muslos internos, con una clara intención de seguirse moviendo. Se había movido con sigilo y paciencia, como disfrutando el recorrido o quizás temeroso a este.

Un fuerte escalofrío removió su cuerpo y otro igual llegó al ver que Tobi seguía comiendo tranquilamente a su lado, mirando a otro lado para ocultar su rostro, pero algo le dijo que sabía que al fin le había notado. No sabía que sentimiento se había clavado en su pecho en ese momento, pero supo que se afianzó cuando la mano siguió su rumbo de forma ascendente con bastante lentitud, como con cuidado al saberse descubierto. Había soltado el pergamino para agarrar el brazo del moreno con fuerza, deteniendo esa mano de inmediato, pero él siguió comiendo en calma. O eso aparentaba, porque a sus ojos no se les escaparon los hombros tensos del hombre.

"¿Qué estás haciendo Tobi?" Dijo en su momento, con voz falsamente despreocupada para recibir un simple "Nada, Senpai" de su parte. Tobi terminó de comer, se colocó la máscara, le miró y Deidara soltó su brazo, mas la mano se mantuvo en su lugar. El pelinegro le sacó una conversación para desviar su mente, para que algo en su mente le hiciera seguir el juego. Ese sentimiento seguía en su pecho enterrado con demasiada fuerza, y por alguna razón no le dejó actuar con la firmeza que le hubiese gustado. Buscaba un nombre para describir que era, por lo menos una definición al menos viable, pero no lo conseguía, no podía.

El gesto en si mismo se repitió después de ese día sin falta, cada vez que estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y en soledad, la mano de Tobi se colocaba con suavidad sobre el mismo lugar donde había sido detenida. Era como si hubiese marcado ese lugar como el límite de Deidara, uno que parecía respetar o eso creía. Las primeras veces Tobi empezaba conversaciones casi amenas que buscaban distraerlo, libres de las bromas pesadas de siempre, pero ya la quinta vez empezaron a simplemente mantenerse en la posición en un extrañamente cómodo silencio hasta que ya no pudieran. El sentimiento sin nombre aparecía siempre, y no parecía ser algo que fuera a desaparecer pronto. En ese punto ya no era consciente de estar cómodo o incómodo cada que se repetía.

Respiró hondo. Las intrusiones a su espacio personal por parte del pelinegro eran normales, incómodas y nada deseadas, pero normales, siempre relacionadas a hacerlo rabiar o una broma de mal gusto como la de la colegiala. Por el contrario, esta vez no era nada cercano a esas razones, sino algo más, como si Tobi realmente quisiera establecer una cercanía entre ellos. Las náuseas volvieron con fuerza, como cuando era niño.

De niño Deidara tenía un problema severo con el contacto físico que lentamente fue diluyéndose hasta volverse una mera incomodidad y desconfianza cuando alguien desconocido se acercaba demás. Nadie lo notaba mucho, y al hacerlo creían que era una cuestión Shinobi, algo irónico. Tan grave fue en su momento que recuerda haber tenido una dificultad tremenda para mantenerse tranquilo en los entrenamientos de Taijutsu si no eran con personas muy específicas. La desconfianza era un rasgo usual en su familia, le habían dicho, así que a eso adjudicaban sus náuseas cuando una persona fuera de su núcleo familiar le tocaba. Les creyó a medias, cuando notó que ese rasgo se fue desmoronando al verse obligado a tocar y ser tocado. Él aún hoy creía que había un error en esa teoría, pero nunca lo dijo, igualmente ahora no podía utilizar ese tema como excusa.

Él no se sentía ni incómodo ni exactamente asqueado, era más como... La palabra nunca llegaba a su boca, pero, había algo con lo que podía dar un atisbo de lo que sentía cada vez que el gesto se repetía.

En Iwa había una maña por parte de ciertas personas a hacer exactamente lo mismo que Tobi hacía con él, solo que con sus parejas románticas, para que fuera más raro todo. Casi siempre, personas muy celosas o dominantes, que les gustaba marcar su territorio, como si su pareja fuese un trofeo del que no se podían separar y amaban exhibir. Su madre lo hacía con su padre, lo recordaba perfectamente y de vez en cuando un rayo de preocupación le azotaba. Así que después de crecer supuso que le tomó cierta aversión al significado de este gesto de poder, por lo que eso mezclado con su extraña relación con Tobi lo que le provocaba el sentimiento sin nombre. Puede que solo fuese su odio a estar atado, a ser visto como un objeto desechable lo que le hacía tener ganas de vomitar. Él era una persona que no gustaba de ser sometida, y si es que para Tobi ese gesto significaba lo que creía, era obvio su sentir.

Suspiró. En parte se mentía a si mismo. Detestaba el significado de ese gesto, pero furia no era lo que sentía cuando Tobi lo hacía.

Había ocultado su cabeza por completo entre sus brazos, ocultando su color rojo y su ceño arrugado, cuando una voz conocida le hizo volver a reaccionar, poniéndose derecho. Su mirada se dirigió al lugar en el piso del que venía la voz. Agradeció que su rostro ya no se sintiera caliente y pudiese poner una cara neutral. La cabeza de Zetsu sobresalía del suelo de su taller y se dijo que necesitaba un lugar donde esa planta no lo consiguiese.

— Deidara —Dijeron ambos lados.

— Zetsu ¿Qué mierda te dije sobre aparecer como si nada de repente, hm? —Gruñó honestamente irritado.

Desde que le habían emparejado con Tobi, Zetsu hacía esas aterradoras apariciones cuando estaba solo por lo menos una vez al día si estaba en la guarida. A veces conversaban como gente normal, a pesar de que era claro que estaba vigilando lo como a un prisionero. Desde hacía un mes ya no le importaba, pero esta noche no andaba de humor.

— Lo siento, pero Hidan y Kakuzu se durmieron hace media hora Deidara-san, no creo que quiera dormir menos de cuatro horas antes de una misión —Dijo la parte blanca con una sonrisa en su voz.

— Carajo, hm —Susurró agotado, enojado.

Genial, llevaba hora y media pensando en su estupido compañero y sus extraños acercamientos no-homo. De repente recordaba porqué dejó de importarle la presencia de Zetsu, y era su utilidad para esto.

— Debes dormirte, será grave si te desmayas del cansancio en tu misión con Tobi —Esta vez habló la parte negra, y Deidara le dió la razón.

— Dame cinco minutos y voy, solo necesito... Tomar algo, hm —Informó antes de bostezar. Se moría del sueño y no podía dormir.

Zetsu le regaló una sonrisa y desapareció, como si aceptara las palabras del rubio. Qué cosa más rara y aterradora era esa planta. Encantador.

Desechó todos sus pensamientos pasados y buscó en el cajón de su mesa las pastillas que le tuvo que comprar a Kakuzu. Sacó dos del frasco anaranjado, dudando un segundo antes de sacar una tercera, creyendo que tal vez un aumento de dosis lo haría dormir mejor. Tomó un pote desechable de agua que tenía por ahí para tomar las pastilla, para justo antes de hacerlo detenerse. Las tomaría en el cuarto mejor. Solo por si la tercera pastilla si hacía mayor efecto.

Salió de su taller, lo cerró con llave y se dirigió a su habitación con las pastillas y agua en mano, mientras tarareaba una canción que escuchó de niño y ahora canta en soledad si su mente se permitía volar esa vez al momento de crear. Entró al cuarto, dejando en seguida de tararear, mirando como su compañero seguía durmiendo en total paz. Otra vez estuvo a punto de tomar las pastillas, cuando se dijo que podía estar despierto cinco minutos más, solo necesitaba hacer una cosa más. Esa cosa se relacionaba con la persona que ahí dormía, con respiración acompasada y en incómodo vestir. Escondió las pastillas en su futón y a su lado se sentó. Esa máscara debía ser terrible para dormir, pensó. En si la máscara ya era horrible, no se imaginaba lo incomoda que era.

La máscara... Esa jodida máscara que le puso los nervios de punta la primera vez que la vio con su forma excéntrica y color anaranjado quema retinas. Había querido romperla, destruirla en una gran explosión, arrancarse la a Tobi y no dársela nunca. Esa máscara horrible era lo único que obstaculizaba su deseo de conocer al menos la cara del chico piruleta. Quería ver ese rostro sin importar si se encontraba con la cosa más horrenda del mundo o con la más bella, para él eso no era la importante, sino a quien pertenecería ese rostro. El rostro de Tobi, uno de sus mayores secretos develado y ser quien lo viera hacía que una emoción oscura y viciosa apareciera. Quería ver ese rostro para poder dormir en paz, porque ahora sería también su secreto y ya su cerebro no estaría tan sediento por saber.

Oh, que cruel era Tobi al aceptar comer con él cuando se negaba a mostrar su cara. Y dormir a su lado con máscara puesta ¡El quería matarlo de la intriga!

Aún sentado a su lado en el piso, su mano se había acercado con seguridad al borde de la máscara que empezaba a odiar, seguridad que fue reemplazada por temblorosa incertidumbre cuando llegó a su destino. Su respiración se cortó y su mente pensó demás ¿Estaría bien quitarle la máscara? Dormía plácidamente y confiaba en que Deidara no intentara arrebatarle la máscara ¿No sería destruir la confianza entre compañeros? No era una persona con gran moralidad, pero eso de ser un mal compañero nunca le sentó bien, a pesar de ser un renegado. Anhelaba tanto ver esa cara, tocarla y memorizar su forma, pero temía traspasar esa línea, porque no podía dejar de pensar en que Tobi respetó su mudo límite aquella vez hace dos semanas y aún lo hacía.

Un jadeo de sorpresa se le escapó cuando la muñeca de su mano temblorosa fue agarrada con fiereza por aquel que hacía segundos dormía. Algo parecido a la culpa y la frustración llenó el estómago de Deidara. Había sido descubierto, que vergüenza.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Senpai? —Preguntó con voz adormilada y más grave de lo habitual, pero aún chillona.

— Nada Tobi, hm —Dijo simplemente, con las mejillas rojas y la cara de un niño avergonzado.

Tobi soltó su muñeca y Deidara apartó su mano enseguida. Esto era casi un Déjà vù a la inversa, hasta doble inclusive, por lo que se sintió aún más avergonzado. Ahora tendría que esperar a que Tobi volviera a dormirse para tomar las pastillas, ya que él no sabía que las usaba. Se sobresaltó un poco al escuchar su voz de nuevo después de varios largos segundos.

— Deidara-Senpai ¿Qué hora es? —Curoseó incorporándose en el futón, mirándolo fijamente.

Miró el reloj en la habitación y se alarmó.

— La una de la mañana Tobi, hm —Aclaró fingiendo no preocuparse porque ahora no iba a dormir nada.

¿Llevaba una hora en la habitación? Otro escalofrío llegó y se sintió como un acosador asqueroso.

Se quedaron en la misma posición por un rato demasiado largo, sin dejar de verse ni cinco segundos ¿En qué pensará Tobi? Se preguntó Deidara. Quería que se durmiera de una vez para poder también intentar descansar ¿Por qué no lo hacía? El sentimiento sin nombre volvió cuando Tobi rompió el silencio por tercera vez.

— Vete a dormir Deidara —Dijo con voz firme y tranquila como la orden de un padre a su hijo antes de tirarse contra el futón una vez más para dormir. 

Ese no había sido Tobi. Deidara lo sabía.

— Eres un bastardo Tobi, hm —Gruñó levantándose del piso, enojado y frustrado a la vez.

Se tiró con rabia a su futón y le dio la espalda a su compañero, en una rabieta interna. Tobi con suerte no vio su sonrojo ni escuchó el palpitar de su corazón desembocado. El sentimiento extraño lo asfixiaba, y aún así, sin saber cuándo ni como, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo sin necesidad de pastillas. Esa noche volvió a dormir más, y Obito mandó al carajo su misión. Deidara estaría enojado, pero descansado. Una misión menor, convencer a Pain no sería problema. Lo último en lo que pensó el rubio antes de dormir fue en que había conseguido otra pieza del rompecabezas: Tobi si se preocupa por él, y no siempre es Tobi.

Tobi era un enigma que detestaba, pero que Deidara ya no podía ignorar.

**Author's Note:**

> El sentimiento sin nombre es una linda mezcla entre interés y miedo, las dos sensaciones predominantes, aunque hay más emociones por ahí. Adivinen la fórmula completa y les explico que onda con ellas (?) Mentira, solo pidan y les daré una parrafada ;3 no las explique dentro del One-shot ya que es desde el punto de vista de Deidara y más que no saber lo que sentía, se niega a aceptarlo.
> 
> Espero les haya gustado esta cosa rara que escribí cuando tenía insomnio (como Dei). Por favor comenten, aprecio la crítica y deseo saber qué gustó o disgustó.


End file.
